Bitter Sweet
by Tazbb12
Summary: Stephanie needs an attitude adjustment and to learn the sun doesn't rise and set just for her so her parents send her to her godfathers for the summer that will shape the woman she is to become
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Summer plans

Behind closed doors anything could happen. That was exactly where Vince and Linda Mcmahon had been for the past 2 hours, behind the closed door of their in home office. Normally this was a place where a lot of business had been accomplished but tonight was different...everything about tonight was different. As soon as the large wooden door was slammed...and yes I do mean slammed shut the yelling had begun. They were only fighting about one thing, but both sides were very stubborn about getting what they wanted. Normally Linda would give a little to make some progress in the fight, but not tonight. Vince saw this after only 20 minutes and knew deep down he would not win this battle but he didn't want to just give in.

"Vince this is happening whether you like it or not. You are the one that caused this mess and now you are going to have to suffer the consequences right along with her."

Vince just sat there and took the verbal lashing that his wife was giving him and unfortunately for him it wasn't over yet.

"If you didn't give into all her demands and go behind my back and get her everything she wanted then maybe she wouldn't act like the spoiled brat she is turning into. You have no one to blame but yourself here."

Realizing Linda was being a little harsh right now she took a seat next to her husband and held his hand.

"Vince I love you and I love our daughter and that is why we have to do this. We have to be together on this for her sake. Do you really want her to grow up to be some bitchy diva thinking the world owes her everything?"

Vince shook his head no.

"Then you know this is what has to be done and it is only for the summer."

Vince just nodded his head as Linda stood up and walked out of the office. How did things come to this? How come he didn't see it like Linda saw it? Maybe because she was daddy's little girl and he didn't want to see what was right in front of him. He had given Stephanie everything without her having to do anything because he thought she would love him more...he was walking a thin line and didn't realize when he fell off it. He thought back to the things Stephanie had wanted over the years. First it started at $20 then $50 and then $100 but slowly the cash turned into plasma TV's, laptops and cars. Vince now realized Linda was right and he had to stand by her in this. He loved his daughter to much not to do this.

"STEPHANIE COME DOWN HERE A MINUTE PLEASE," Linda said yelling up to her daughter.

Stephanie sighed having no real interest in getting off her bed and walking all the way downstairs to see what her mother wanted. After a second summons she finally decided to walk down the two flights of stairs to the office where her parents had been waiting for her.  
>Most kids would get nervous having a one on one meeting their both their parents, it usually meant they were in trouble, but that was not what made Stephanie nervous. No, no what made Stephanie nervous was that her mother was standing talk looking confident while her father slumped down on the couch looking totally defeated.<br>Stephanie had seen this scene many times before and not one of those times did it work out in her favor. She knew her mother was up to something, something she had persuaded her father to go along with against his will. Stephanie knew that is Vince didn't like it she sure as hell wouldn't either.

"What's going on," she asked cautiously?  
>"Well, Stephanie your father and I have been talking...<br>"Wait a minute I should sit down for this because what you really mean is you have been dictating to dad to force him to agree to something he doesn't like," she said sitting down on the opposite couch. "And if he doesn't like it god knows I won't."

Linda looked at Vince as if to say, see the smack alick she has turned into.

"I am sure your not going to like this very much but you have to trust us. Now before you go kicking and screaming, which I am sure you will do anyway, you have to understand that we do love you and we both believe this is what is best for you and it is already a done deal."  
>"What is?"<br>"Your father and I have seen the woman your turning into Stephanie and frankly it worries us. All you do is want and take without working or giving anything in return. That is why we have decided you are going to stay with your godfather this summer out in Ohio and work with him at the developmental branch of our company."

Stephanie popped out of her chair faster then a bat out of hell.

"WHAT? NO WAY!"  
>"This is not up for negotiation Stephanie. Your leaving Sunday so I suggest you start packing."<br>"Sunday? Mom that is not fair I had plan this summer with my friends. This is going to be our last summer together before we all go off to different colleges and never see each other again."  
>"Of stop being a drama queen. Going off into the city every night and getting into god only knows how much trouble does not count as "plans." You think I have never been in your shoes before? And you think I don't know what your trying to do? First off you will see each other again every summer because trust me your group of friends isn't going to flea far from the money hole. Second I know your just trying to play us off and say you will be getting a job next summer, but when next summer rolls around you will come up with another excuse like this is really our last summer together before college and when you come home from college it will be oh this is the only time I can see my friends coming back from school. Stephanie I hate to break this to you but I know you better then anyone and I know how you try and play everyone but it is not going to work on me."<br>"Daaaddddyyyy," she whined. "I don't want to go. I don't want to go all summer without seeing my daddy," she said cuddling up to his side.

And just like that the water works turned on shedding a few tears just for him.

"I know sweetheart and I want you to stay here as well, but your mother and I feel this is best. Plus we will come visit...I come out there a lot to check up on talent and now I will make a few extra trips to see my baby girl."  
>"I just want to stay with you here. Why are you sending me away? Am I really that bad a child?"<br>"No sweetie your not...your my baby girl and I love you so much."

That's it Steph just keep working him and soon he will break. God she was so good sometimes it scared her.

"Maybe you can come home for a couple days...  
>"No," Linda said cutting him off. "Stephanie you are going for the summer and not coming back until school starts. The summer will fly by you will see."<p>

And just like that the water works turned off and her anger and rage kicked in.

"I hate you...both of you. What the hell am I supposed to do in freaking Ohio with a bunch of crazy guys? I don't want to spend a whole summer around gross lunatic men who enjoy hitting themselves over the head with chairs and jumping off roof tops onto a pile of mattresses."  
>"Your going to learn something from these people Stephanie. I hope you see how hard they work and how they are willing to do anything to achieve something they really want in life. They might not be the most orthodox people but they have amazing work ethic...something you desperately need my dear. You being here in the lap of luxury is not going to change you we have to get you out of your comfort zone so you can experience different things and hopefully come back a better person for it."<p>

Stephanie let out a frustrated scream before she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room shut.

"BE PACKED AND READY TO GO BY NOON ON SUNDAY," Linda yelled.

All Linda heard in response was the blaring music coming from her daughters room.

"Well, that went well."  
>"Shut up Vince," Linda said storming out of the office slamming the door as she went.<br>"Your more like your daughter then you think," Vince said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - No Love

Stephanie paced around her room not sure what to do with herself. She still didn't want to give in and admit that she was being shipped off to Ohio to stay with her godfather all summer long...so packing was definitely out of the question right now and had been for the last 2 days. In an attempt to delay this even more Stephanie grabbed her cell phone and plopped down on her bed search through her phone book to fin a friendly ear.

"Shane," Stephanie cried out in a tone he knew all to well.  
>"What happened this time," Shane asked just cutting out all the small talk and getting right down to it?<p>

Shane knew his sister could drag things out forever and usually did to get more attention on her.

"Mom is shipping me off to Ohio for the summer to stay with Pat."

Shane said nothing. Stephanie was beginning to wonder if her cell phone dropped her call. Surely Shane would have something to say to that.

"Shane did you hear me?"

Oh he heard her all right. At first he was shocked his father would stand for this, but then he pictured his mom kicking his butt until he agreed. Shane figured Vince was threatened with everything but the kitchen sink and that caused him to start laughing hysterically over the phone. Stephanie however did not find this funny at all.

"Shane I can't believe you are laughing. There is absolutely nothing funny about this situation."  
>"If you were picturing what I was picturing you would be laughing too," Shane said trying to get his laughter under control. "But uhhh seriously what did you do to get shipped off to Ohio?"<br>"I did not do anything."  
>"Stephanie, come on our parents are rational people...they don't just do things for no reason. Now why are you getting sent to Ohio? I know they gave you a reason so lets here it."<br>"I don't know really. Something to do with dad spoiling me and me getting a job because I have no work ethic and I have just been handed everything. I mean she is just making stuff up now and yes I mean SHE. Dad doesn't want me to go away all summer but mom is making him go along with it."  
>"Well, good I happen to agree with them."<br>"Oh please your all just jealous."  
>"Jealous? Of what?"<br>"Me of course," Stephanie said as if that were common knowledge. "Mom is jealous because I get alllll of daddy's attention and the attention of all her business friends and associates. Plus I can talk daddy into doing anything I which...a power she lost the day she found out I was a little girl. Come on do I need to even explain why people are jealous of me?"  
>"Have fun in Ohio Steph...send me a postcard if they even have a post office out there," Shane said wanting to hang up on his sister right now.<br>"Shaaaaannnnneeeee," Steph cried out.  
>"Steph save it really. I love you and would do anything for you, but mom is right. I just hope she isn't to late in making this choice. If you keep this up your going to grow up to be a rich, spoiled, stuck up bitch who everyone hates and fears and I don't want that for you Steph. I think you need to go and keep an open mind about things and learn as much as you possible can while your there."<br>"Oh come on I am going to the middle of no where...what could I possible learn? If anything those people can learn something from me."  
>"Stephanie your about as close minded as they come. If you keep thinking like that your going to pass up this great opportunity to better yourself and stay with your stuck up ways. Please for me try this."<br>"I don't want to go. This is supposed to be the best summer of my life."  
>"You never know Steph...maybe this will be."<br>"If this is the best summer of my life I don't have very much to look forward to."  
>"You will have plenty of summers to get into a lot of trouble with your friends, this is something different to try out and something not many people get the chance to do take advantage of it Steph," Shane said trying to get that into her thick skull.<br>"I should have known you would take moms side. Why can't you just back me up for once?"  
>"Well, when your right about something I will back you up and since that hasn't happened yet...Stephanie I promise you in the long run you will look back on this and see that they are right in doing this. You need a change, you just can't see it right now because your to stubborn."<br>"Thanks a lot Shane."

And with that Stephanie hung up on Shane. She was now in an even worse mood then before which she didn't think was possible. Now her whole family had wanted her to leave.

"Fine if everyone wants me to leave I am out of here."

And in her rage Stephanie started packing her life for the summer. Being in a blind rage she didn't even realize she was finally breaking down and admitting she was leaving and packing all her stuff up. Damn her mother and family for making her do this. Surely they would be sorry when she was gone.

*** The Next Morning ***

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

Stephanie mumbled something before rolling over to smash her alarm clock. That annoying buzz was not the way she wanted to wake up that morning...or any morning for that matter. In fact she hadn't really wanted to wake up at all this morning as today was it...moving day in t minus 3 hours and counting.

"Stephanie wake up," Linda yelled through the door.

This was another things she didn't want to hear this morning, her mothers shrill voice. Stephanie grabbed her pillow and tried smothering it over her head choosing not to answer and just ignore. That however was not a good idea and the knocking continued and got louder.

"GOD I AM UP MOM GO THE HELL AWAY," Stephanie yelled out of frustration.  
>"We are leaving by noon be ready."<p>

Stephanie smashed the pillow back over her head and let out the loudest scream her little body could muster up.  
>Once she decided to get out of bed she let everyone in the house know she was up and not happy about it. As she left her room she slammed the door shut and stomped down the hall. She headed into the bathroom where she again slammed that door shut as well. She showered and got herself ready for the long day ahead of her. Of course on her way back to her room she slammed the bathroom door, stomped down the hall and slammed her door again as well.<p>

"Are you sure this is what is best for her," Vince asked after hearing the second set of doors slam?  
>"Yes! She needs to learn some work ethic and what it is like to earn something not just be handed it. She needs to grow up and stop being a spoiled brat."<p>

Vince knew he was losing his baby girl for the summer and he hated it. He was going to miss her and worry about her terribly. He wasn't happy with any of it but he knew deep down this was what she needed.

Stephanie sat in the back seat of the car her arms folded across her chest and a noticeable frown on her face. They were only ten minutes away now but she remained that way the whole ride there.

"I hope you both are happy...your sending your only daughter...your baby girl away for the whole summer. I know for damn sure you wont be winning the parents of the year award any time soon. I am surprised children's services hasn't been called yet. This is your choice and your going to have to live with it...once you leave that is it. You left me and I am not coming crawling back and begging for you. You will not hear a word from me all 93 days, you no longer have a daughter. No calls home, no emails checking in and no writing letters...you dont want me fine I dont want you either."

Her little rant was perfectly timed as the car stopped just as she was twisting the final knife into her fathers back. She got out of the car and ran right into her new house.

"Vince you cannot give into her. This is her final attempt to get you to change your mind but dont give in. IN a couple weeks she will calm down and call don't worry. This is going to be hard for both of us but we have to stick together and get through this."  
>"Lets just get this over with."<p>

Vince and Linda where greeted at the door by Pat. They hugged and made small talk about the drive out and how business was in New York. Then they got on the topic of Stephanie and things they all wanted to see happen this summer. Pat had totally agreed with Linda when she came up with this idea.

"I can see she still doesn't really want to be here."  
>"Yeah she is pretty mad at us still but I am sure things will change in a couple weeks after she gets used to being out here."<br>"I promise I will take good care of her and make sure she gets what she came out here for."  
>"I know and we thank you for that Pat. Come on Vince lets go say good-bye."<p>

Vince, Linda and Pat all walked inside to see Stephanie sitting on the couch.

"Stephanie we are going to get going," Linda informed her.  
>"Bye."<br>"Do what Pat tells you to and be respectful. Your mad at us not him or anything else out here."

Stephanie just glared at her mom not caring to acknowledge her anymore.

"Stephanie I am going to miss you so much sweetie. I want you to take care of yourself and please call if you need anything."  
>"Daddy don't leave me here please," Stephanie said wrapping her arms around him tightly.<p>

Vince hugged her back not wanting to let go...not wanting to leave his little girl here for the summer.

"Vince say good-bye."  
>"I am sorry sweetie I have to go," Vince said softly kissing his daughters cheek.<p>

Stephanie knew with her mother around she would never win this battle. She turned off her tears and ran up the stairs to her new room.

She stood in the doorway and waited listening to the adults talking downstairs. Soon after she left she heard her parents leaving...they got into their car and drove off. When the house was silent, still standing in the doorway, she looked around the room filled with her boxes and realized this was it. It was real, she was stuck here.

"Guess I have some work to do," Stephanie sighed walking in and quietly closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Working Class

Stephanie had no idea what to wear and of course she had to look perfect. After all it was Monday morning, her first official day of work. She now only had one problem, what does one wear to work at a gym. Most of her clothes were to dressed and classy to wear and she didn't have any sweat clothes to wear either.

"I guess jeans will have to do for now," she said trying to find a pair in her still half packed room.

She figured not many people would be wearing jeans let alone the designer pairs she had with her. Of course in a gym filled with mostly guys, or so she believed, she would probably get a couple cat calls as well. It wasn't her fault she was so damn beautiful after all. After settling on a dark pair of jeans she added a simple white tank top and a pair of whiter then white tennis shoes to finish off her outfit. The outfit was simple yet classy but still screamed look at me and wish you could have this.

Steph was meeting Pat at the gym which was just next door to his house. She could see it when she stepped out on the front porch. There was a small path that lead from his door to the gym. It was less then a mile away and was informed last night that she was to walk their. Clearly Pat didn't know Stephanie didn't walk anywhere. She didn't care if it was just around the block she would always get into her bright red BMW and drive there. The was the first fight her and Pat had and it ended up with her losing. He claimed he only had one truck and he had errands to do before he went to the gym and needed it. It was less then a mile and the exercise would be good for her, so he claimed.

Stephanie stood on the front porch looking down the path to the gym. She then got an idea and pulled out her cell phone dialing 411.

"City," she heard the operator say.

City? She honestly had no idea where she was.

"Umm Ohio."  
>"Ohio Valley?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Category or name of company."<br>"Cab or Taxi company."  
>"One moment."<p>

Stephanie waited and listened to some horrible music for a couple minutes before she was connected to someone.

"Speedy delivery how can I help you?"  
>"I need a taxi."<br>"For when?"  
>"Right now," Stephanie said like that was a ridiculous question to ask.<br>"It will be about 20 minutes as all our taxi's are out on call right now."  
>"And you call that speedy delivery?"<br>"I am sorry miss there is a convention in town and most of our fleet is covering that."  
>"Well, that doesn't help me now does it. You just lost yourself a very wealthy customer."<p>

And with that she hung up on the poor man. Stephanie sighed knowing she needed to be there in less then 20 minutes and surely her parents would hear about it if she was late.

"God I hate this place more and more every second," she said stepping off the porch and making her short trek over to the gym.

Stephanie walked into the gym and scrunched her nose up in disgust. The stale smell of sweat and stinky men filled the air. This was no a smell she wanted to get used to in any way, shape or form. The stink along with the loud banging of the weights and the grunts of men at work was making this summer longer and longer with each passing moment.

Stephanie just inside the front door now looked around her to really see what she was getting herself into. Most of the left half of the gym was filled with weights and various workout equipment. The right half of the gym held two full wrestling rings with an observation arena next to them. Even though it was early, at least to Stephanie there were 2 people in both rings and a few guys going through intense workouts.

To her Right she saw a small office and headed in that direction. The only reason she could tell it was an office was because it had a large window in it that looked into the gym area. Getting closer to it she saw Pat sitting in there as well.

"Ahh Stephanie I am glad you are here. How are you this morning?"  
>"Considering the circumstances all right I guess."<br>"So are you ready to work?"

Was that a trick question? Of course she wasn't ready. More like being forced to against her will.

"Yeah I guess so."  
>"Good I will give you a tour of the place after you get back but right now I need you to run into town to the hardware store and pick up 48 bolts for me, but pick up 50 just in case."<br>"How am I supposed to get into town without a car?"  
>"You can take my truck."<p>

His truck? His piece of crap on wheels was more like it. She was almost tempted to walk over being seeing driving that beast, but no one knew her here and she hoped to keep it that way. Stephanie wasn't sure what year Pat was living in but it was no longer 1950, she wished his truck said otherwise. Taking the keys from him and giving him a small smile she walked back out of the gym.

Stephanie easily found his rusted up junk heap in the parking lot. Most of the guys in the gym were poor want to be wrestlers and even they had better rides then Pat did. She got in and started it up a little shocked it actually did start.

"Ewww oldies music," she said hearing the music humming softly from the radio. "This has got to go. I wonder if this farm country has any good stations."

Stephanie slowly turned through the stations finally finding something that was simply tolerable. Putting her seat belt on she pulled out of the parking lot and heading off. She was thinking so much about how she hated this whole thing it took her 5 minutes o realize she had no idea where town was or this hardware store.  
>She looked around for any sins of life but finding very little. After driving another couple minutes she found a very small shopping center and pulled in. As much as she hated this she was going to have to ask for directions. It was times like this she really missed her navigational system.<br>Now all she had to do was find someone that understood English and had all their teeth. She figured finding the latter would be hard but she would settle for something that she could at least understand. Letting an elderly couple pass by she got out of the truck when she saw a guy that at least looked to be born in the same decade as her. Sure she found the long greasy hair funny and he looked like a jacked up punk on steroids but all he had to do was tell her where the store was, not marry her.

"Excuse me, do you know where the hardware store is?"

Stephanie waited for a minute but got no answer.

"Do you understand English? I need to find this hardware store...you know a place where you buy tools and stuff."  
>"Are you serious," the kid asked?<br>"Yes. Why don't you think a girl needs to buy tools and can't work with her hands and fix things?"  
>"I know," he said trying very hard not to laugh.<br>"And what is so funny?"  
>"Its just the hardware store...well it is right behind you."<p>

Stephanie saw him pointing just past her shoulder and she slowly turned around to see double glass doors with a small sign in the window saying "hardware." Stephanie turned back around in a huff trying to play this off somehow.

"I knew that," she said turning to walk away.  
>"YOUR WELCOME," he shouted at her.<p>

Stephanie simply flipped her hair over her shoulder and pranced her higher then thou ass into the store.

She roamed the aisles for a couple minutes looking for those stupid bolts. She finally found a wall with buckets of all different types of bolts. She finally matched the one pat gave her to one of the buckets.

"Ugh, doesn't anyone work here," she said to no one specific.  
>"Nope, us here in the small town can do things for ourselves."<p>

Stephanie jumped and turned quickly to see the man that gave her directions standing before her.

"Please don't tell me you work here," she said not believing her luck right now.  
>"Me? No, no but I am here a lot running errands for my boss."<br>"Well what the hell am I supposed to do just grab a handful and pray I get the right amount."  
>"You know for someone who doesn't know where anything is or who can't do anything on their own you sure have an amazing attitude."<br>"I highly doubt you would be in any better of a mood if you were stuck in my situation."  
>"Oh and what is so horrible about your life miss diamond earrings and designer jeans."<p>

Stephanie couldn't believe this little punk was talking back to her. Ok so he wasn't so much little and in a weird probably half drunk way she might say he was a little attractive but still no one talked back to her. She was Stephanie Mcmahon dammnit.

"NOT that it is any of your business by my parents are making me stay here this summer with my godfather and work."  
>"Oh my god you poor thing why didn't you tell me sooner," he said his voice full of sarcasm. "Since your having such a rough life and I am such an amazing guy I will help you out. You needed 50 right? Well all you have to do is take this little paper bag, open it up and count out 50."<br>"Can you even count that high?"

The man stopped and glared at her before finishing counting and handing her the bag. The sooner she left the better off his life would be.

"Now just take this bag to the counter and tell him the number of bolts and your all set."  
>"And they believe you? People could steal them this way."<br>"Only people like you think about stealing," he said walking away.

People like me? What the hell did he mean by that? Stephanie tired to ignore him and his comments and just paid for her items before leaving.

When she got back to the gym she dropped the bag off with Pat before going back to the office. Pat told her she could look around but honestly there wasn't much to look at. So she waited for her next job.

Stephanie was bored out of her mind 20 minutes later as Pat still hadn't returned. She started twirling around in a swivel chair like she was 5 again. Her thoughts again drifted back to how horrible this summer was really going to be. As she was spinning she glanced at the door and froze. On no this was NOT happening.

Getting out of her chair she stormed out of the office and to the front door where she stood behind a tall man.

"What are you stalking me now," she said rather rudely interrupting his conversation?

The guy froze silently praying to god he was hearing things. Slowly he turned around and saw her, oh this definitely wasn't happening.

"What in the hell are you doing here," he said. "Are you lost again because in case you hadn't noticed this is a gym not a beauty parlor."  
>"I would hope not because if it was you should ask for your money back."<br>"What are you doing here," he asked her again?  
>"I work here. What are you doing here? Please tell me it is another stop for your boss."<br>"Yeah it is...my final one as my boss runs this place."  
>"You work here too?"<br>"Oh yeah...but its more like I wrestle here. Looks like we are in for some good times this summer. So what is your name?"  
>"Why should I tell you?"<br>"Well you can either tell me now or I can find Pat and asked him if you really want to be difficult about it."  
>"It's Stephanie Edward's," she said choosing to leave her real last night out of it for the time being. "And who are you?"<br>"The boys call me Triple H."  
>"Triple H? What the hell kind of name is that?"<br>"It is my wrestling name and it just sort of stuck."  
>"What the hell does it stand for?"<br>"Hunter Hearst Helmsley."  
>"So your name is Hunter?"<br>"My wrestling name."  
>"Do you have a real name?"<br>"Its Paul but only family and close friends call me that."  
>"Fine hunter what the hell are you doing here?"<br>"You can't be as dumb as you sound? Do you not listen? I am a wrestler...the top wrestler around here actually."  
>"Wall la tee da."<br>"I will have you know before the end of this summer I am going to be out of here and make it to the big show."  
>"Good the sooner the better so the less I have to deal with you."<p>

Stephanie stood their looking very unimpressed. She wanted so badly to laugh in his face and tell him the company in which he wanted to so badly get into her father owned. Instead she bit her tongue knowing that there would be a perfect time to through that in his face and when she did it would be priceless.

"So how the hell did you get a job here? I mean this is the last place I would picture you working."  
>"You don't know a damn thing about me."<br>"Well lets see I know your from a big city...I am thinking Boston, Philadelphia or New York...more so New York because you don't have the Boston accent and you have a little to much 5th Ave style to be from Philadelphia. Your obviously spoiled by daddy who probably gives you whatever you want. I am also guessing you have never had a job a day in your life until now. In fact you probably haven't had to do anything for yourself until now."  
>"My daddy does not spoil me."<br>"If you still call him daddy I would definitely say he spoils the crap out of you. So like I said before how the hell did you end up here?"  
>"My father is a close family friend of Pat and they both agreed it would be best if I stayed here this summer so Pat could watch over me."<p>

Hunter started laughing.

"Man you must have been a real trip back home."  
>"I was not."<br>"Oh yeah because kids that parents send away for the summer are usually a walk in the park to raise."  
>"Shut up like I said before too you know nothing about me so don't pretend you do...and if you try and get to know me...you will regret it."<p>

With that Stephanie stormed away. She couldn't believe this...could this summer get any worse. The punk kid worked where she worked and wanted so badly to get into the business she was born into. Now that she thought about it maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. In fact this could be a really great thing. If she had to be stuck in this hole in the wall town she mine as well make a little fun for herself while she was here...even if she had to create it herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Playing the Game

It had been a full week since Stephanie had arrived in no where's ville and so far things had totally sucked. She swore the most exciting thing to do in this god awful place was watching the grass grow. Pat did keep her busy having her do odd jobs around the gym and running errands around town for him. She was beginning to feel like his personal bitch and it was getting old pretty fast. She still didn't see why her parents sent her here. So far she was not getting anything out of this experience except she knew she never wanted to be someone's assistant.

Stephanie was again sitting in the office waiting for Pat to come back and give her, her next assignment. She really wished the man was a little more organized so she could get all her job in the beginning of the day and be done with them by lunch instead of having him drag them all out. She was really beginning to wonder how he kept this place running. She was definitely going to have to talk to her father about this one.

As she was waiting she saw one of the relatively new girls walking towards the office. From what Stephanie remembered her name was Torrie and like everyone else here wanted to be in her family's business. Stephanie honestly didn't think Torrie would ever last as so far the girl seemed very timid. While that wasn't going to cut it in the entertainment world, Stephanie could use this girl to her full advantage. Even though no one really knew how much power Stephanie actually held, her personality was very dominating and demanding...which caused many people to fear her. Stephanie learned a long time ago how to use fear against people.

As Torrie entered the office Stephanie had an evil smirk already on her facing. Not expecting her to be in there Torrie nearly jumped seeing Stephanie sitting at the desk. Torrie hated to judge people when she didn't really know them, but everything about Stephanie screamed danger run away. She had a couple stories around the gym saying she was a troublesome kid from the big city sent her to straighten up. Torrie definitely didn't want any trouble and hoped to get in and out without much interaction. No such luck.

"Hi Torrie," Stephanie said with a sweet smile.  
>"Steph hi how are you," Torrie said turning to Stephanie and smiling.<p>

Sure the female population was few and far between in the gym and Torrie always welcomed the company, but she just knew Stephanie was as fake as they come. Behind that innocent smile that she was sure charmed hundreds of guys back home Torrie knew the wheels were spinning in her brain formulating some plan...Torrie only hoped to stay on her good side.

"I guess as good as can be expected being stuck here all summer."  
>"Sounds like you really don't want to be here."<br>"Wow your sharp."

Bitch, Torrie thought searching for something.

"I am just waiting for Pat to get back so if your waiting for him get in line."  
>"Oh no I am not waiting for him. I am just looking for a pair of workout gloves. Hunter told me pat always keeps an extra pair in here and said I could use them."<p>

Stephanie's eyes lit up at the mention of Hunter. She was certain it would have been much harder to work him into the conversation them this but Torrie played right into her hand. This girl was just too easy.

"Hunter...yeah he seems to be here a lot."  
>"Yeah he is always the first one here and usually the last one to leave. He is here more then Pat is I swear. That is why Pat gave him a set of keys, I think he got tired of getting called at 6am to open the gym and then having to stay really late to lock up after him."<br>"Damn doesn't he have a life?"  
>"Besides wrestling I don't think so. He is very focused right now."<br>"He doesn't have family? Or a girlfriend? Or little kids running around?"  
>"Why are you interested in him," Torrie asked trying not to laugh?<p>

She didn't know much about either of them but she knew enough to confidently say Hunter and Stephanie were total opposite's and would kill each other if put together. In fact out of everyone in the gym you couldn't find two people that so wrong for each other.

"Oh god no."  
>"Well, from what I understand his family lives on the East coast somewhere...I think Massachusetts or New Hampshire. So he doesn't get to see them very much, only a couple times a year like on holidays and stuff. He is very consumed in being successful in this business right now and I think he will make it big one day."<p>

Stephanie just rolled her eyes.

"I guess he is."  
>"Your guess? Steph when he is not working out with the weights he is in the ring practicing and when he isn't in the ring he is studying old tapes to work on strategies and when he isn't doing that he gets tapes of his matches and see what he came improve on."<p>

Stephanie was actually a little impressed over everything Hunter did to better himself and get him prepared for the next level, but she sure as hell wasn't going to admit that to anyone.

"All that just confirms what a total loser he really is."

Torrie just shrugged her shoulders not wanting to get into it with Stephanie. She finally found the weight gloves grabbed them and walked back out into the gym area. Stephanie remained in the office thinking about everything Torrie said about hunter. He really did seem to be 100% committed this the business her father has created and that gained him a small amount of respect. Sure she never worked and if it were up to her she would never really have to, but she did have respect for her father and the business, so by default Hunter got some respect...not enough to save him from her torture this summer.

"Steph good your here, I need for you to do me a favor," Pat said walking into the room.  
>"So what else is knew," she mumbled under her breath. "Sure what is it?"<br>"I need for you to tape a match for me."  
>"Tape a match?"<br>"Yeah two of the boys are going to work a match right now and your father wants to see how one of them is progressing."  
>"Speaking of my father I need a favor of my own. I kind of told people my last name was Edwards, I mean with everyone here wanting to get into my father's company I figured it would be easier for me not to tell them who I really was. I don't want guys trying anything with me to get ahead."<br>"I totally understand sweetie."  
>"So who does the boss want to see?"<br>"Jake Dustin."  
>"Hmm I don't think I know him."<br>"Probably not he is not really around here to much."  
>"Then why does my...Vince want to see him so much?"<br>"Well, it is not so much him, but he is a very big guy who is talented and can put up a good fight. Vince is more interested in his opponent and how he does against him."  
>"Who is he wrestling."<br>"Triple H."

Stephanie rolled her eyes again. Why was it this man always seemed to be brought up?

"Now why does that not surprise me."

Pat looked a little confused.

"Lets just say that Hunter or Triple H whatever his name is...we got off on the wrong foot and I don't think we will ever get back on the right one."  
>"Well, I think you two better kiss and make up pretty quickly because I have a strong feeling Vince is going to take him before the summer is up."<br>"Why?"  
>"Just watched him in the ring."<br>"Matches really don't interest me."  
>"That's just it. Hunter, whether you like it or not, brings you into the match and makes you want to watch him. It is something special and not many people have. The match starts in 15 minutes. The camera is set up already upstairs just press record and make sure the camera stay centered and in focus."<br>"All right."

Stephanie actually wanted to see him wrestle now just to see what all the hype was about. She was betting that not even 5 minutes into the match she would again be bored out of her mind. She left the office and walked upstairs to where the camera was set up. Being above the ring she could get a much better view of the match as well as the rest of the gym.  
>She saw Hunter warming up a little and couldn't help but stare. There was no harm in looking at a little eye candy, she deserved that much. When Hunter started making his way into the ring she made sure the camera was focused and set to go. God help her if she messed this up she knew Pat would be pissed and her father would be hearing about it.<br>After Hunter got into the ring he started running the ropes a little loosening up. He walked to the corner of the ring to toss his shirt to the side when he caught Stephanie's eye. He smirked at her and flexed blowing her a kiss before walking back to the center of the ring.

"What an asshole," Stephanie said folding her arms across her chest.

Asshole or not the man had a great body. Damn him for having one thing she happened to like...muscles.

"STEPH YOU READY?"  
>"YES PAT," she yelled down.<p>

Stephanie pressed record and made sure they were in the center and focused on him...them. She sat down behind the camera and started watching. Not even realizing it she started getting into the match. With every bump, smack and slam Stephanie winced and held her breath. After a solid 15 minutes Hunter pinned the man for the win. Stephanie stopped the tape and brought it down to Pat.

"Hey you go Pat."  
>"Thanks Stephanie what did you think of it?"<br>"It was all right."  
>"Just all right? Steph that was a great match."<br>"No, I would have to agree with Stephanie on this one. I could have been stronger with some of those moves," Hunter said walking up with a water bottle.

Stephanie turned and looked at him. He seemed to be pretty hard on himself, most people wouldn't do that.

"Can I get a copy of that tape?"  
>"You would think by now you would stop asking and just know it will be on my desk for you tomorrow morning," Pat said laughing as he walked to his office.<br>"It wasn't that great of a match that you should get a copy of it," Stephanie said with major attitude.  
>"Yeah I know that is why I am getting a copy of it. There is so much I have to work out I can't remember everything so I go back and watch it. I know towards the end I got a little sloppy and I can't do that...I have to focus bell to bell."<br>"Yeah you really need to watch that," Stephanie said trying to still uphold her attitude but he was making it hard for her.  
>"I guess my mind drifted off knowing there was a beautiful lady in the audience today."<p>

Stephanie was shocked did he just flirt with her? Before she could say anything he was already heading towards Pat's office chuckling a little to himself. Stephanie was totally confused here. Was this some sort of game? He was not supposed to be the one playing head games with her...she was supposed to be playing with him. Who the hell was the character? He might have won this battle but the war was far from over.

It had been a long day and after Stephanie's run in the hunter things just seemed to get worse. Stephanie couldn't focus on anything and she knew it was because of him. Pat was getting frustrated with her and finally just sent her home for the day realizing she was only going to get in his way.  
>Stephanie was grateful Pat had sent her home although she was certain Linda would hear about this somehow. Linda just had this power to know when she was messing up. She didn't want to worry about that anymore, if she was going to get reamed out what was the worst that could happen...she was already in hell. Now all Stephanie wanted was to get to the house and relax and clear her head.<br>Stephanie went straight into the kitchen to get a very strong and very alcoholic drink. She knew Pat wouldn't be home for a while so she didn't have to worry about getting caught. After blending together a couple different vodkas, a little from each bottle so Pat wouldn't notice anything was missing, she took and sip and smiled.

"Perfect."

She took her drink and headed into the living room sipping it as she went. As she went to sit on the couch she nearly choked on her drink.

"What the hell are you doing here?"  
>"I was going to ask you the same thing," he said taking the glass from her hand and smelling it. "But damn doesn't take a genius to figure that out now does it."<br>"Give that back."  
>"I don't think your 21."<br>"And I don't think your my father or my guardian so give it back to me."

Hunter smiled toying with her a little bit before he would give it back.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? I know this isn't your house so you better start explaining."  
>"Relax sparky it is not like I am here to have my way with you...although I am sure you would love that."<br>"Don't flatter yourself I am not drunk enough for that nor are you my type."  
>"Oh yeah that is right you don't go for the hard working, smart, funny successful type...I forgot."<p>

Totally annoyed and not sure what else to say she tried changing topics.

"What are you doing here?"  
>"Watching my match chill. Pat doesn't have a VCR in the gym and he lets me come over here and watch it and then I go back to the gym and work on everything I pick out that I need to improve on. I will be out of your hair in 15 minutes is that fast enough for you princess?"<br>"Not really."  
>"Well, I could always leave now and tell Pat you kicked me out because you wanted to get drunk in peace."<p>

Stephanie glared at him challenging him to tell on her. She knew he actually would just to stick it to her. Grabbing her drink out of his hand she stormed up the stairs.

"LOCK YOUR DOOR ON THE WAY OUT...DON'T WANT ANY OTHER STRANGERS WONDERING IN," She yelled before slamming her door shut.

Hunter rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch ready to watch the rest of the tape.

"Yeah because god knows this place has already had enough weirdo's walking around," Hunter said looking up the stairs before turning to the TV.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Weakening Defense

Did time stop? Not only did Stephanie strongly believe that time stopped, she swore in this hole in the wall warped town that she had to call home for the summer time was actually going in reverse. A day, a week, a month, a year...Stephanie had no idea how long it had been anymore. When she thought about it, she knew it couldn't have been much longer than a week but it felt so much longer. She was missing the city life...the bright lights the rush of the people hell she even missed all the yellow cabs that nearly caused her to crash on more than one occasion. Mostly though she was missing what she knew would have been a great summer with her friends.

Her great plans to toy with this small town and it's redneck population was not going as she had planned. She could have swore she would be running this town in a matter of days but one man was preventing her from doing that...one man. Hunter had shocked her from the start. Almost from the word go he had proven to Stephanie to be a formidable opponent. Most people would bow to her and her attitude, but not him. He challenged her back when she took verbal jabs at him or anyone else for that matter. He also admitted defeat when she got the better of him but wouldn't let that get him down and he would always come back later for more. She never had a guy stand up to her like that and it intrigued her and somewhat impressed her...although she barely admitted it to herself let alone anyone else.

Sundays...Stephanie loved them but also hated them. It was her only day off where she didn't have to deal with Pat or the gym or any of those wanna be wrestlers. In turn though on her day off there really wasn't much to do to keep her entertained.

Her cell phone started ringing which startled her slightly. She honestly didn't think her cell phone would even get service in this place. She laughed slightly wondering if anyone in this town actually knew what a cell phone or a sidekick was. Stephanie hopped off her bed and walked over to her desk to grab her ringing phone. As she was doing so she saw a car out the window driving by that caught her attention. She watched as the car passed the house and turned into the gym parking lot.

She looked down at the caller ID and smiled. Finally a little bit of the city.

"Hi Trish."  
>"Stephanie where the hell have you been? You need to come out of hiding because your missing some crazy kick ass parties."<p>

Stephanie sighed and rolled her eyes listening to her excited uninformed friend talk about all the fun that was going on in the city. Stephanie would have interrupted her sooner but her attention was again focused on that car off in the distance. She watched as a man emerged, sure it was far away but she knew body anywhere.

"Doesn't that man ever give it a rest," Stephanie mumbled to herself.  
>"Steph," she heard Trish nearly yell into the phone.<br>"What?"  
>"Where the hell have you been?"<br>"I guess you haven't heard yet."  
>"Heard what?"<br>"Trish I am in Ohio."

Trish started laughing.

"Yeah right seriously Steph where you been hiding at?"  
>"I am not kidding...believe me I wish I were."<br>"What the hell are you doing there?"  
>"My parents banished me here for the summer."<br>"What? Why?"  
>"My parents think I need to learn some work ethic or something like that."<br>"Work ethic? We don't need to work that's why we hire other people to do stuff for us."  
>"Yeah well try telling that to my mom.<br>"Oh man what the hell you doing out there watching the grass grow?"

Oh she was watching something all right but it was much more interesting then watching the grass grow. Her focus was brought back to Trish when hunter walked inside the gym.

"I am working at my godfather's gym as he manages one of the training leagues for my father."  
>"Oh man you must have all the guys wrapped around your little finger...having the wait on you hand and foot."<br>"Actually no. No one knows about me being Vince McMahon's daughter. I told them all my last name was Edwards."  
>""Why the hell would you do that? You tell them your last name is McMahon and they will be doing anything you say for them. All you have to do is tell them you could either tell daddy that they were amazing or you could end their careers before they even start. Steph this is so not like you. Normally you would kill to have that kind of power and now that it is in your lap you pass it up. What is going on with you girl?"<p>

Stephanie thought back to what made her not divulge her real last name. It was him. She didn't want him to see her just as a McMahon. But why? That she was still trying to figure out.

Steph...STEPH."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Where is your head at girl because it keeps drifting from this conversation that's for sure."  
>"I don't know...I think I have had a little too much fresh air if that is possible. I am missing the city badly right now. I just want to go home."<br>"Then buy a ticket and fly home...crash here for a couple days...what is the worst that could happen then send you back."  
>"I can't...believe me I wish I could but they took all my credit cards. The only money I have is what I make from working."<br>"You have got to be kidding me right?"  
>"Nope, they cut up all my cards and gave me $100 to survive on until my first pay check."<br>"Oh man girl I knew this was bad but damn cutting up your cards is just cruel."  
>"Tell me about it."<br>"Well since we can't bring you to the city then maybe we can bring a little of the city to you."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I think I could manage making a trip to the middle of nowhere to save a certain city girl from having a totally horrible summer."  
>"Oh man Trish that would be amazing. Rumors have been floating around the gym that pat is actually going to New York for a few days...if you came down here when he was gone it would be so perfect. He wouldn't be here to play daddy and no one would know until you were already back home."<br>"Yeah definitely just let me know when he plans on making a little get away and I will be there. you don't think he would make you go with him would you?"  
>"No way. My mom wouldn't let him. She knows if I get anywhere near the city I will only get into what she calls trouble."<br>"Your mom is such a party pooper. Your young you're supposed to be having fun right now."  
>"I know that but apparently she missed that memo."<p>

Stephanie and Trish spent the next hour talking about their upcoming meeting and all the fun they could have here. Sure they were in the middle of nowhere but whenever they were together they always had fun. Stephanie finally had something to look forward to and something she could really be excited about. As Trish started talking about some people at home Stephanie's mind wondered again. She looked out the window and sure enough his car was still there and she was sure he was still working out.

"Isn't that hot," Trish said?  
>"Yeah ah sure...look Trish I have to go my battery is about to die I will call you later."<p>

Stephanie flipped her phone shut not giving Trish a chance to say anything else, something she was sure to hear about later.

Within a couple minutes Stephanie got herself ready to go and headed down the stairs where she was met by Pat.

"So where are you off to on your day off?"  
>"I am just going to go over to the gym and work out a little."<br>"You're going to the gym to work out," he asked a little shocked.  
>"Yes," she said a little offended that he didn't believe she actually worked out. "I like to run it helps me clear my head."<br>"Oh well do you want me to come over with you?"  
>"Nope I am a big girl I think I can handle it. Besides I like working out on my own."<br>"All right well be careful."

Stephanie gave him a fake smile before heading out the door. She walked to the gym hoping he was still there. The door was open so she quietly walked inside not sure where he would be but wanting to keep her presence hidden for a little. Everything was dead silent except a faint grunting noise that could be heard coming from the free weights area. She knew it was him and walked back to the area to spy a little.  
>Granted she thought he was as ass but his body was nothing to laugh over. With nothing better to do this summer she mine as well take advantage of what little eye candy this town had to offer. She kept quiet and hidden as she watched the shirtless man curl what looked to be 50 pounds in each hand. That definitely impressed her and she found a man that strong to be a turn on. She was stubborn but not stupid, she could admit to herself that he was hot but that information would never leave her lips. After taking in the view she finally walked over to where he was lifting. At first she couldn't figure out if he was ignoring her or if he really didn't see her there because he was so focused on lifting. When his gaze drifted in her direction and she saw the genuine shocked on his face he knew it was the later of the two options.<p>

"Now I am the one that is asking if your stalking me," he said taking his head phones off.  
>"I didn't know anyone was going to be here. You know everyone else had the day off...I assumed you did to."<br>"Well, you assumed wrong...like usual."  
>"You know working your muscles and your body every day is bad for you. They need time to recover and rebuild, if you work them out every day it will break your muscles down and you could really hurt yourself."<br>"Oh so suddenly you're a pro at weight lifting? Well, no offense but I think I know a little about the subject...I mean I didn't get this way by dumb luck. I didn't know you cared though, that's a shock in itself."  
>"Sorry geeze you didn't have to be such an ass hole about it...I was just trying to give you a little advice but I will make sure I never make that mistake again."<p>

Hunter knew he shouldn't but he kind of felt bad for how he reacted there.

"I am sorry I didn't know you had a caring side. Thank you for reminding me to take a break, sometimes I forget that and do push myself a little too hard," he admitted.

Stephanie just nodded her head as he spoke. Where did that caring bit come from anyway? Surely she couldn't...shouldn't give a rats ass about what he was doing to himself.

"So why are you here," he asked her?  
>"To work out."<br>"You work out? Like you actually sweat?"  
>"Oh come on I know you check out my body and I know you know I didn't get this amazing body by just sitting on my ass all day," she said before giving him a little spin showing off all her sides.<p>

Hunter couldn't help but look hr over then, but he reasoned that it was only because she offered a look to him.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked," he said trying to look away from her.  
>"So do you but FYI I do work out clearly not as intense as you do and for totally different reasons but I still work out."<br>"And what are your reasons for it?"  
>"I like to run, it helps clear my head of all the stresses and annoyances in my life."<br>"Must be a pretty short run...I can't imagine you having much to stress about."  
>"Fine make your jokes...just remember though karma baby it will come back to bite you in the ass."<br>"Well, isn't karma the lucky one then as I have an amazing ass," he said smacking his back side.  
>"Are you always this cocky?"<br>"Are you always this bitchy?"  
>"Oh god I can't wait until Trish gets here and sees the shit I have to put up with."<br>"Trish? Who is trish?"  
>"My best friend from home. She is flying out here at some point to save me from this hell hole I am living in now."<br>"You and your friend...which I can only assume is just like you will be here together? Ok I can't wait to see this...talk about the blind leading the blind."  
>"Shut up. You're going to be so jealous when Trish gets here you're going to be begging to hang out with us."<br>"Somehow I highly doubt that but hey weirder things have happened."  
>"Whatever. Look this gym is big enough for the both of us to be here without killing each other. I am going to go on the treadmills down there and I can only assume you will be lifting here?"<br>"What did I tell you about assuming things? but yes I will be here and in the ring in a little bit."  
>"Fine we won't have to cross paths the rest of the night."<br>"Great."  
>"Grand," she yelled.<br>"Wonderful," he yelled back louder before putting his headphones back on.

Stephanie glared at him before she walked back to the treadmills putting her stuff down next to her. She pulled out a small towel and rested it over the top of the treadmill before she started her run. It didn't take her long to make it to her maximum speed. Her body was unusually tense today and that tension was standing a mere 30 feet from her.  
>What confused her the most was that this man annoyed and fascinated her all at the same time. It didn't take her long to realize hunter was the one person around here she loved to pick on and get a reaction out of. As twisted as their relationship was she did value what they shared. She never paid any other wrestler this kind of attention, the honor was solely reserved for hunter and that in itself bothered her. She tried to clear her head of all her confusion but was realizing that hunter was the one thing that kept coming up. When she looked down at the timer on the treadmill she was shocked to see she had been running for over an hour. She looked to the weights and saw hunter was gone from them as well. When she became aware of what she was doing her body suddenly got very tired and she knew she had pushed herself hard enough for one day. Finally bringing the machine to a walking pace she tried to catch her breath again before stopped completely. After getting off she grabbed her water bottle and towel and headed over to the ring area to see if he was there or not. Sure enough she saw him in the ring bouncing off the ropes.<p>

"That looks like fun."

Hunter stopped running when he heard her voice and turned to her with a smile on his face. She thought this was fun? Clearly she had never tired doing this before.

"I thought we agreed not to cross paths...I guess you couldn't get enough of me huh?"  
>"Ha yea right that must be it. I wouldn't have said anything but here you are holding out on me having all this fun bouncing off the ropes."<br>"You think running the ropes are fun? You must not know anything about wrestling."  
>"I bet I would surprise you there."<br>"Well come on up here and step into the ring and lets see what you got tough girl."

Stephanie had always refused to get into the ring with her father, something she wished she would have done at least once or twice before now. But nevertheless if he knew she was doing this he would be so proud.

"All right I am here so now what?"  
>"I want you to run the ropes a little...since you think it is so fun and all."<br>"I have never done it before."  
>"According to you we just bounce around in there."<br>"Ok so maybe you don't just bounce around."  
>"And you want me to teach you?"<br>"If your going to be difficult about it then forget it."  
>"Wait...hold on come on I will show you."<p>

Whether he disliked her or not he always loved teaching other people about wrestling.

"All right you do basically want to run into the ropes but you don't want to bounce you want to more lean into them and let your weight guide you. Now when you hit them you don't want to hit it with your back. God forbid the ropes snap or something happens and you fall you don't want to go back first. When you hit the ropes you want to do it with your side...tuck your arm over the top rope and let the rope hit you just under your armpit. This way is something does happen you can stop yourself from tumbling to the floor or at least brace your fall better. So lets see what you got."  
>"This is my first time doing this ever so no laughing. Remember you could scare me for life if you laugh at my."<br>"I promise my lips are sealed."  
>"That would be a first."<p>

Stephanie looked at him before turning to the ropes looking across from her.

"The hardest thing to do is get started. Just run into them and let your momentum take you from there."

Not wanting to look scared Stephanie went balls to the wall. This was it.

Pat sat in the living room starring at the clock on the wall. Up until now he had been distracted with phone calls and paper work but he realized now that Stephanie had left over three hours ago. he started to panic and little bit coming up with a bunch of different conclusions in his head. The most obvious one being that she made a break for it and was heading back to New York. He was seriously thinking about getting a tracking device for her. he grabbed his keys off the table and headed to his car to make the short trip over to the gym. In the short time he was in the car he became genuinely worried that something might have happened to her. If that were the case Vince would have his head on a silver platter. Pat walked into the gym but stopped in the doorway quickly ducking away in the shadows. He must have been seeing things. He made his way a little closer but still kept hidden.  
>Pat watched for a few minutes as Stephanie was in the ring running the ropes looking like she actually knew what she was doing. he saw hunter helping her out calling out some directions for her to improve on this making it easier for her. Pat continued to watch and soon Hunter started running the ropes opposite of Stephanie. Without warning Hunter dropped to the mat in front of Stephanie causing her to jump over him but she still didn't miss a beat. He congratulated her on doing something most guys would trip up on. They seemed to be having fun doing this for the next few minutes before Stephanie had to stop.<p>

"I am sorry but running for an hour my body already feels like jello. I don't think I could go any longer."  
>"No, its ok really. you did really great for you first time Steph...I mean your first time in the ring. This is a common warm up for wrestlers to loosen up a little before their matches."<br>"it hurts more than I thought it would," she said rubbing her side.  
>"You will probably bruise a little but since you didn't go that long you might be all right. it will be sore though. The more you do it though the more your body gets used to it and you won't be as sore. You sure you don't want to have another run at it before calling it a night," he asked with an excited smile.<p>

How could she turn down that face.

"Yeah I do."

As Stephanie and hunter went back to running the ropes Pat made a quick and quiet exit. As he walked back to his car he pulled out his cell phone curious about something.

"McMahon."  
>"Vince I just had a quick question for you."<br>"What is it?"  
>"Has Stephanie ever gotten in the ring before?"<br>"Now that is a good one," Vince said laughing a little. "Believe me I have tried countless time to get her in there just to try it out but she always turns it down. Why do you ask?"  
>"Well, as we speak Stephanie is in the gym running the ropes like a pro."<br>"She is in the ring? Seriously?"  
>"Yes and she couldn't have asked for a better teacher."<br>"All right pat we all know your good no need to pat yourself on the back," Vince said laughing.  
>"No not me."<br>"Then who?"  
>"Triple H."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah I think she did it more so to prove to him she could hold her own. These two always seem to be bickering back and forth."<br>"I am liking what I am hearing Pat. I know it is not a big change but it is a change nevertheless. I might just have to make a trip out there, keep me updated."

Pat smiled as he drove back to his house. Maybe there was hope after all.

Back at the gym Stephanie and hunter were getting ready to go. Both were totally spent after their workouts and they needed to rest.

"You going to lock up," he asked her?  
>"I don't have any keys."<br>"Oh so you came to a locked gym claiming you didn't know anyone was here without any keys? I think someone was lying earlier when I asked if they were stalking me."  
>"Shut up," she said rolling her eyes knowing she had been busted but tried to play it off. "Just lock up."<br>"Make sure you ice your ribs," he told her as she was leaving. "Bye stalker," he said with a smile.

Stephanie glared at him as she left. She had definitely lost that round, but tomorrow was another day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - A Glimmer of Hope

It was just another day at the gym and Stephanie found herself doing the usual. What was the usual you might ask? Most people would assume working at a gym meant maybe keeping accounts of memberships and usages of the gym or cleaning and organizing the weights or maybe even assisting people in the workouts should they bite of more weight then they could chew. Oh not that was definitely not a usual day for Stephanie. Her day consisted of waiting around for over half the day for Pat to finally figure out what she was to do. Stephanie laughed a little to herself as she sat in the office again waiting for Pat to finally make his way to her. Stephanie's parents had sent her there to learn what work ethic was...Stephanie wasn't sure she would ever learn what work ethic meant here but she sure as hell learn what patients meant.

As she was sitting waiting on Pat to get back she saw a familiar figure walking towards the office. She knew almost everyone in the gym by now, but...coughs only had a few coughs friends cough...and she still used that term very loosely. She almost smiled a little knowing she would have someone to talk to now, almost being the key word there.

"Hey Stephanie," Hunter greeted politely walking into the office.  
>"Hi. What are you in here," she asked a little rudely seeing him getting comfortable in the chair across from her?<br>"What is this suddenly a private office? I didn't see the name Edwards on the door."  
>"That's because there is no door," Stephanie said coming back with a smart ass comment.<p>

If he was going to be a smart ass she could be one right back and would be one. She saw him roll his eyes and lean back into his chair seemingly being done talking to her. A few minutes later she sighed not wanting things to be like this. She didn't mean to come off as the bitch she knew she was portraying.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant that your usually always working out or training or helping someone train and you never take any breaks...and right now it looks like your going to be here for a while so why the break today?"

Hunter looked at her to see if she was actually being serious here and he could tell by looking in her eyes she was being truthful about it. She wasn't trying to start anything, she just wanted to talk.

"Pat actually said he wanted to talk to me and to wait in the office because it was important. He said he would be a few minutes."  
>"Yeah well he told me the same thing about 20 minutes ago so you better get very comfortable and get in line because I have been waiting longer," she said with a little smile hoping to let him know she was joking around.<p>

Hunter was shocked at first and didn't know how to take Stephanie's comments. Was the ice queen really making a joke and cracking a little smile? Deciding to go along with this for a little to see where it would lead he gave her a small smile back.

"I don't mind getting in line behind you. After all your backside is pretty nice to look at."  
>"Hunter," she said in a shocked but still playful voice.<p>

The few jokes shared between the two seemed to break the tension. The two fell into a comfortable silence not really sure what to say next. Stephanie started playing with her nails to keep herself busy while stealing glances over at Hunter. Hunter noticed this and wanted to see if he could break the ice princess anymore.

"So looks like someone did a little shopping," Hunter said noticing her new attire while also getting another good look at her body.

Stephanie chuckled a little.

"Yeah I couldn't help but go on a little shopping spree...I mean come on did you honestly think I was going to get my designer jeans and dulce shirts dirty."  
>"Why Miss. Edwards did you really just make a rib on yourself? I do believe this little town is cracking you."<br>"What," she asked?  
>"This small town and all its little small town people are finally starting to crack your big bad tough city exterior," he informed her.<p>

'Not all the small town people, just one person,' she though to herself.

Stephanie wasn't going to let that though leave her mind though. She rolled her eyes trying to play it all like he was wrong and that notion was crazy. After all she did think he was partially wrong. She was still the same person she was a few weeks ago...right? Seeing that Stephanie wasn't about to add to the conversation Hunter decided to bring up another topic.

"So with these new clothes and new attitude is there any chance of getting you back into the ring?"  
>"Ha ha I don't think so."<br>"Why not?"  
>"The ring isn't really my place. I am not really all that athletic and nimble. trust me your very lucky that you made it out unscathed the last time we were in the ring together."<br>"I think you did great for it being your first time...I mean in the ring," Hunter quickly added.

Both blushed at this comment thinking the same thing about the first part of his statement.

"Yeah well I tend to be a little clumsy it is only a matter of time before I break and ankle...or someone else's."  
>"I am willing to take the risk if you are."<p>

Stephanie looked up at him after hearing those words leave his lips. He was willing to take the risk? With her? That could have so many meanings. not only could it be he was willing to risk injury to work with her but he was willing to go out on a limb and try being her friend and who knew what else. Stephanie seriously had to think about his proposition because last time they were in the ring together she did have fun. However, before Stephanie could give him an answer Pat walked into the office.

"Great Hunter your here we need to talk."

Stephanie decided to let the fact that Pat basically didn't even acknowledge her roll off her back because she wanted to joke around with hunter a little more.

"Ohhhh someone's in trouble," Stephanie said smiling.

Hunter smiled back and laughed a little before looking up at pat hoping he would explain.

"So what's up am I actually in trouble," he asked joking a little?  
>"Yeah right if only more people were like you I would be out of a job right now," Pat said laughing.<br>"Oh please. he already has a big enough head you don't need to inflate it anymore," Stephanie said rolling her eyes. "Although if you did maybe it would finally match his nose."

Hunter wanted to glare at her and he tried his best for a second but she had honestly gotten him there. Sure he had gotten plenty of big nose jokes in his life time but usually they were the same boring ones. Leave it to Stephanie to come up with something quick witted and creative to make him laugh about it.

"All right Steph that's enough...you should be nice to him...he has been given a real honor today."  
>"I have," Hunter asked this being news to him?<br>"He has," she asked as well?  
>"Yes, he has. Vince Mcmahon himself called me this morning and has requested that I bring Hunter to new York with me next week."<br>"But why," Hunter asked still a little confused about this all.  
>"Well, I was planning on going to new York next week anyway for business meetings and such and Vince thinks this is the perfect time for you to come so he can see what you have in person. You will be given a very unique opportunity to see some of the behind the scenes stuff and then you will be able to get into their official training ring and perform for the man himself.."<p>

Hunter was sitting there totally shocked and speechless. Vince Mcmahon, the man, actually was asking for him...wanting to see what he had to offer. Holy crap! Stephanie on the other hand had a slightly more vocal reaction to the news.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Stephanie protested nearly jumping out of her chair and knocking it over.

She didn't mean for it to sound like she was knocking hunter because for him this was a big deal and a great chance for him to move up in this business, but now she was thinking solely of herself.

"I have been begging for weeks to get out of this hell hole and he just gets a free pass to leave because he can throw 200 pound men around in the ring...this is so not fair."  
>"Stephanie life isn't fair and your going to have to deal with that," Pat informed her.<p>

Stephanie gave him a death stare.

"You were brought here for a reason Stephanie. Besides hunter is not getting a free pass out of here, he has worked extremely hard to get this chance to go to New York. Maybe one day when you have worked hard enough you will get the same chance but until then you should be happy for him."  
>"Fan-freaking-tastic," Stephanie mumbled plopping back in her chair.<br>"I can see your excitement and it is overwhelming really. I will tell you what I will bring you back a T-shirt...maybe one of those I heart New York ones or a statue of liberty foam fingers," hunter said smirking at her.  
>"Oh I will give you a finger all right," Stephanie said moving to get up before Pat had to hold her back.<br>"All right you two enough of this bickering. Now Stephanie I need you do to a couple of things for our trip next week."  
>"Oh joy...this day couldn't possible get any better," she said her voice full of sarcasm.<p>

Pat went to tell Stephanie that she had to book two flights to New York for Monday morning and he would be checking to make sure it was just 2 flights that were booked and not three. She then had to go to the post office and have a couple documents over nighted to New York because they needed to arrive before they did. After that Pat gave her a bunch of little errands that he needed to have done mostly because of this trip to new York. All day she was being reminded that he was leaving and she was staying behind.

When Stephanie finally made it home it was past 5pm. Pat wasn't home, thank god, and probably would be home until late now that he was going to new York with a travel buddy. Stephanie still couldn't believe it and wanted to punch something every time she thought about it, which was all the time. The more she thought about it the more confused she became. She wasn't sure which part upset her the most; the fact that Hunter was going to New York or that she was being left behind without him. She had thought about that if she did go she could show him all the cool places to go and give him a little history about the city. Not that he would care or even want to be there with her anyway. he was going for one thing and that was to meet Vince Mcmahon.

Feeling way past depressed right now and not wanting to analyze anything to deeply she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Trish.

"Well if it isn't the lost child...how are you holding up," Trish asked laughing into the phone.  
>"That is so not funny."<br>"Aww are you having a bad day in the coal mines?"  
>"Why are we friends again?"<br>"Because if the situation was reversed you would be doing the same thing to me."  
>"Right...well anyway you have no idea who bad a day I am having."<br>"What's up?"  
>"Pat is going to new York next week."<br>"This is great...so you can come see me and I don't have to come see you now."  
>"Umm Trish I don't think you get it. Pat is going to new York without me, he is leaving me here."<br>"Are you serious? That is just mean."  
>"Yeah and to top everything off he is taking the only real piece of eye candy there is with him."<br>"That's ok we can still have our fun...we will just go into the city I am sure there will be plenty of fine look men there. When is grandpa leaving?"  
>"They are leaving in the early afternoon on Monday."<br>"Great I will be there Monday then probably around mid afternoon so I can get a little cat nap in before our reunion party."  
>"Oh god I can't wait."<p>

KNCOK KNOCK

"Oh Trish someone is at the door I have to go but I will call you later to see when your flight is and everything."  
>"Sounds like a plan and remember I will be there soon so don't go driving off any bridges yet."<p>

Stephanie laughed and hung up the phone before walking downstairs to see who was at the door. She was a little shocked to find Hunter on the other side of the screen, but quickly recovered and hid it from him.

"Pat is still at the gym if your looking for him," she informed him.  
>"Yeah I know I just came from there."<br>"Oh course you did."  
>"Actually I was looking for you."<br>"For me? Why more errands to run?"

Hunter just looked at her almost begging her silently to drop this act for now.

"Come on in," she said stepping aside for him.

Hunter nodded and walked into the house going into the near by living room and sat down. She soon followed and joined him.

"So what did you want?"  
>"I guess I just wanted to say I am sorry."<p>

Stephanie was now confused and had no way of hiding it.

"Your sorry? For what?"  
>"Going to new York."<br>"Hunter it is not your fault your going to New York. Vince Mcmahon wants to meet you and from what I can gather that is a very big honor that is not extended to many people," she said pretending not to have a clue just how huge this really was.  
>"I know I am so excited for this. I mean I have worked so hard and trained for so long and now he really wants to meet me...it is just...I don't know I can't even put it into words...but then I think about you and I feel bad. I know how much you want to go back to new York."<p>

Stephanie sighed now feeling bad for making him feel bad about this honor. He should be enjoying this as it was a huge break for him. She had to stop feeling sorry for herself for once, this wasn't just about her anymore.

"Hunter you should enjoy this time and take full advantage of it because you have earned it. Live it up in new York and just have fun because it is a great place. I guess earlier I overreacted a little bit...it's just I miss my home," she admitted. "I miss my house and my bed...I miss my dog waking me up at 6am because he wants to play...I miss the little things like the sound of sirens racing down the street in the middle of the night," she said laughing a little.  
>"Oh man I am never going to sleep while I am there."<br>"You get used to it," she said sadly.  
>"Aww your home sick," he said moving next to her to comfort her.<br>"I guess I am. Do you ever get home sick? I mean from what I heard your a workaholic and you don't get to see your family much."  
>"I make it home for the important stuff plus I can always go home whenever I want if I was really missing home that much. I think that is why your really home sick. I know your an independent gir...woman but your trapped here. Your cant just pick up and visit home for a weekend when you want to...I think that would get anyone home sick...including me."<br>"Yeah that's true."  
>"Hey maybe you can talk Pat into letting you come with us. Call your dad and talk to him about it. I am sure he misses you just as much. We will only be gone a couple days how much trouble could you possibly get into?"<p>

Stephanie just looked at him. The boy really didn't have a clue did he.

"All right scratch that last question."

She just laughed.

"There is no way in hell Pat or my mother would let me come home for even the day. She thinks I would run off with my friends and never come back...she is probably right."

Hunter was starting to think the city life and the people she put around her that she called friends was really the last thing she needed right now. Since she had arrived in this small town Hunter could see her changing and it was for the better. he hoped with a little more time and persistence she would keep changing...not for him but for her because she was becoming a better person.

"Besides Trish is flying in on Monday to keep me company for a few days."  
>"And I am sure it is just a coincidence that Pat and I are leaving Monday right?"<br>"Totally."  
>"Steph are you sure having Trish come is such a good idea? I mean you seem to think that when your around your friends you just get into trouble...that's the impression I get anyway...and with pat not being here your bound to get into a lot more trouble."<br>"Hunter you don't have to worry about me. your going to New York living it up in style and I am going to be stuck here in the dirty road hole in the wall place. how much trouble could two girls get into?"

Hunter gave her a knowing stare.

"If it were any other two girls I would say not much but when it is you and Trish, who I don't know but can guess what she is like, I am saying a whole lot of trouble."  
>"Don't worry everything will be fine."<p>

Both knew she was lying out of her ass right now. Stephanie knew with Trish in town trouble would surely follow her closely. Hunter had also gotten to know Stephanie well enough to know that when around the wrong people bad things would happen. he knew he shouldn't really care, but he did.

"Just promise me you will try and be safe and don't get arrested or something."  
>"I promise."<br>"Well, I guess I should get going," he said standing up.  
>"Yeah I am sure you have lots to do before you head to New York."<br>"Yeah."

Stephanie and hunter walked to the front door where an uncomfortable silence came over them.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow sometime?"  
>"Yeah. Goodnight hunter."<br>"Night Steph," he said giving her a little wave before leaving.

Hunter walked out to his car and looked back at her standing in the door way. He didn't know why he felt this need to protect this girl but he was feeling it. He could always tell Pat that Steph did have a friend coming into town but he knew that she would just hate him forever if he did that. And if she found out it was him that told on her, which she would, she would turn back into the ice bitch and the real Stephanie would never come out again. He could only pray that she made some smart choices over the next couple of days and didn't let Trish undo all that this town had truly done for her. Guess only time would tell, he had other things to worry about.


End file.
